Echo
by Katana Rey
Summary: YAOI, LIME (it's pretty harmless but I don't want anyone to be surprised or offended by boy/boy relationships) A retelling of the Greek myth 'Echo and Narcissus' with GW pilots (and other bishonens from various animes in cameo roles).


Warning: Humour, OOC, Yaoi, Lime, X-over  
  
Revised Greek Myths, GW edition ^_~  
  
13x5, 2x1, (surprise)x1  
  
Echo  
By Katana Rey  
  
This is a story about a boy who talked too much.   
  
Once upon a time, long long ago, beautiful bishonen, named Duo, lived in the forest with a group of bishonens.   
  
However, Duo was different from the other bishonens, in that he wasn't just another pretty face. He had a special gift. Duo could tell stories. Lovely stories. Stories to move the heart, to wring the tears from a stone... Duo loved the sound of his own voice and he adored the rapt attention he got from the other bishonens - who were frankly kind of bored, just hanging around the forest all the time in skimpy Grecian style tunics - and sincerely appreciated his wonderful narrative techniques...   
  
And one day, Duo's storytelling talent saved the most powerful Olympian, from a severe embarrassment.  
  
Treize, the powerful lord of Sky [not to mention Thunderbolts], always had an eye out for a charming bishonen and he often visited the band of bishonens in the forest whenever he could sneak away from his overly watchful spouse, the jealous Lady Une. He was madly in love with one particular bishonen, with onyx eyes and sleek ebony hair that fell softly to the shoulder, framing a delicate, solemn face.   
  
In order to save his latest darling from Lady Une's wrath [he really didn't want to go through that cow business ever again], Treize summoned the clouds to shroud the little forest when he called on the little band of bishonens. Unfortunately, Treize did not realise that Lady Une, being a shrewd woman, had started suspecting that there was something funny about the way a bunch of dark clouds would gather hurriedly over the same little forest, every time her lord told her he had to go on a business trip...  
  
So Lady Une bided her time and when Treize again disappeared on one of his 'business trips', she snuck out after her husband, wearing a pair of glasses and tying her hair into tight plait buns at the sides of her head as a disguise.  
  
However... Lady Une found that Treize moved a lot faster than she expected and she quickly lost sight of him among the trees. 'I bet he's hurrying towards that little hussy... whoever it is, this time.' She growled to herself sullenly as she wandered aimlessly around the little forest, cursing the wretched clouds who flinched every time they saw the angry glint of her glasses.   
  
Duo and his friends hid among the trees (with whom they shared a very friendly relationship after all this time) with an agitated Treize and whispered softly to each other, giggling as they saw Lady Une stomping crossly from one tree to the next, thumping each helpless tree as she moved.   
'Does she seriously expect us to be fooled by that disguise?' Ranma asked curiously, his large blue eyes glimmering softly as he leaned his head against his favourite tree.   
  
Duo shrugged carelessly, he wasn't the type to worry about other people's business.   
  
Treize was holding Wufei's hands tightly, his arms encircling the slender boy protectively. He was beginning to get seriously annoyed by Une, not to mention nervous about what she might do if she found him together with Wufei, and as always, when in trouble, he turned to someone else for assistance.   
  
'Duo.' He whispered under his breath, to the oblivious boy, who started a pigtail fight with Ranma. 'Duo.' He called out again, in an agonising whisper, and a bead of sweat rolled down his noble brow. Wufei rolled his eyes and silently slipped out of Treize's arms and carefully snuck over to Duo's tree, and grabbed hold of the thick brown braid as it flew past. Then ignoring Ranma, who started to protest his interference with their match (in silence, using very expressive body language) Wufei dragged Duo over to Treize by his convenient braid.   
  
'Duo.' Treize intoned again, in relieved dignity. (Wufei rolled his eyes and thought 'if he wasn't the most powerful God among the Olympians...') 'Duo, if you could just keep my wife occupied... for a few minutes...' he looked at Wufei, who had suddenly turned purple and blushed, ' ...make that about an hour?' He finished hopefully. 'I'll give you... I'll give you... anything you want.' He offered generously.   
  
Duo's disinterested look immediately fell away, to be replaced by a spark of greedy calculation in his eyes. 'Anything?' He asked coyly, twisting his braid in his hands.   
  
Treize narrowed his eyes as he stared at the avid violet eyes fixed on him. 'Well... anything within reason... and this week's allowance... and only if it's in my power... and it's no good asking for help with your love life.' He harrumphed painfully as Wufei started to tap his fingers impatiently on the tree. 'I don't really have much to do with that side of the business. On the other hand, if you looking for a handy a bolt of lightning to get rid of any pesky annoyances...'   
  
The other bishonens, who had been listening avidly, looked a little green and silently vowed to be especially nice to Duo this week.   
  
Duo hummed and thought for a long minute, then shrugged good-naturedly. 'Oh well. Forget the lightning bolt. I'm not really cross with anyone right now. I'll just take the usual. Y'know. Like... say a sack of the golden apples of Hesperides.'  
  
Treize paled and swallowed hard. The apples of Hesperides belonged to Lady Une and not him... he hesitated... then he looked over again where Wufei was leaning lazily against the tree, and felt his breath rush out of him as his eyes roamed busily over the sleek white limbs peeking out of the scanty white Grecian tunic... and he nodded weakly.   
  
'Deal.'  
  
Duo grinned as he too looked over at Wufei, and winked. 'An hour's all I can promise. After that... I'm on overtime.'  
  
Duo slipped out gracefully from the trees and boldly approached the fuming Lady Une (who by this stage was breaking branches, as in the big ones still attached firmly to the trees and not the little dry ones on the ground, as she went) and knelt in front of her.   
  
'My Lady. What an honor.' He murmured softly.   
  
Lady Une stopped in the middle of her rampaging and stared blearily through anger-fogged glasses at the bishonen kneeling in front of her. Realising the state of her appearance, Une blushed faintly and quickly put her hand up to her disarrayed hair and started to smooth it down, picking out the odd stick and twig as she did. She then loosened her hair from the tight plait buns, allowing it to fall in soft waves below her shoulder and pulled off her glasses.   
  
'How did you recognise me?' Une demanded haughtily, drawing herself up proudly as she spoke. 'I was in disguise.'  
  
'Nothing, not even a pair of glasses can hide your glorious beauty, oh queen of the Gods. I'm just a humble bishonen but I came to offer you my services.' Duo answered smoothly, keeping his eyes glued to Une's silver sandals. Une was legendary for her quick temper and jealous disposition, particularly to beautiful bishonens.   
  
Une tossed her hair and relaxed slightly. 'Ah... of course.' She nodded pleasantly. 'Actually, I'm... kind of... lost.' She ended with a sharp gleam in her eyes. 'Do you think that you can help me? I'm sort of looking for someone.'  
  
Duo choked back a laugh. 'Of course. Why don't we start by the lovely stream? That's popular place where most bishonens hang out in the afternoon. And then, we can try the gentian glade by the caves and...' He continued to chat lightly as he leisurely led Une away from the hidden group, who heaved a sigh of relief as the two disappeared.   
  
Treize turned to Ranma, who had been preoccupied with scratching his initials on a forbearing tree, and told him to take the rest of the group back to the stream and to frolic, noisily, for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
'Frolic?' Shun muttered dubiously as he tossed back his pale pink hair. 'Exactly, what does he mean by that?'  
  
Kurama giggled and started to whisper in Shun's ears who giggled loudly as the redhead continued his detailed descriptions.   
  
'Ecchi!' Shun declared loudly when Kurama finally finished and gave him a coy look. 'Umm...' Shun's large pink eyes (3) got round as he started to look over at his friends speculatively, 'so... is this going to be a group activity or do we have to pair up?'  
  
** The rest of this scene was cut due to censorship problems**  
  
Duo told Lady Une story after story, making her forget all about her husband as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She was completely charmed by this talkative bishonen, whose sparkling wit made a refreshing change from the usual simpering idiots that her husband preferred, and gave him the stunning ruby broach from her tunic as a gift for having provided her with such good entertainment that afternoon. She also told him to report to her immediately if he ever met a tall, very beautiful man with bronze coloured wavy hair and steel blue eyes, who always carried a red rose. Then after promising Duo that she'd return to hear more of his delightful stories, the stern lady returned home.   
  
Duo touched the huge, rose shaped ruby with delight and sniggered gleefully when he imagined the look of envy on Wufei's face. 'That'd teach him to act superior, just 'cause he was dating that ol' Treize.' Duo thought smugly.   
  
He hurried back to his friends at the stream, anxious not to miss too much of the frolicking, which was obviously still continuing from the loud screams and shrieks of laughter ringing through the little forest.   
  
** Umm... this scene was cut, as well... **  
  
Treize was in an unusually good mood that night when he finally returned to Olympus. He beamed at Une who suddenly remembered that she had been trying to find out what he was up to in the little forest...  
  
Next day...  
  
'A promise is a promise.' Treize announced grandly as he unloaded his heavy sack in front of the admiring crowd of bishonens.   
  
The gathered boys oohed and ahhed as the golden apples rolled on the ground by their feet. Duo started to pick them up and handed them out to his friends, making sure to secure at least one for himself first, tucking the one that he thought had the most beautiful golden gleam into his waist pouch.   
  
'Can we eat them?' Shun asked Duo politely even as a tall blond immediately opened his mouth and bit... hard... into the delicious looking apple...  
  
'Heeeey!' Gourry protested loudly as he held up the unbruised apple. 'This is hard!'  
  
Duo grinned unsympathetically as Kurama patiently tried to explain that the apples were made of gold. Duo and Ranma exchanged high fives as Gourry rubbed his sore jaw and tried to follow Kurama's explanations with a blank expression. They were tired of constantly losing out to the blond during the food matches and they hoped that from now on Gourry would think twice before gobbling down everything in sight.   
  
Treize discreetly disappeared with Wufei while the bishonens were happily occupied playing with the golden apples. He did remind himself to make a note of the fact that bishonens were fond of sparkly objects, for future reference. He and Wufei made their way towards their favourite hideaway, the small cave that was half hidden behind some overgrown wild roses... and Treize was so distracted by the scent of the beautiful boy next to him as he eagerly pulled him close that he had forgotten to check on the clouds...  
  
Lady Une glared at the storm clouds until they meekly dissipated... the heavy dark grey melting away until only fluffy, white cumulus were left in the blue sky. She was not happy. She had a nasty suspicion that the cheeky brunette she had run into yesterday had made a fool of her and Lady Une did not enjoy being the butt of someone else's joke. This time, Duo or no Duo, Une had no intention of being distracted from her hunt for her wayward husband and his latest floozy.   
  
The tall lady decided not bother with a disguise this time. She stalked silently through the forest, using her powers to render herself invisible, and everywhere she went, she saw an annoying bishonen playing with one of her precious golden apples. Lady Une knew that the only one being who could have gotten the apples, without being eaten by the Dragon, or the theft being reported by the keepers of her tree, was her husband, Treize. She ground her teeth bitterly, chalking up yet another blot on Treize's character, she sorely regretted not listening to the Three Fates when they warned her about her cheating, lying and now stealing husband and cancelling the wedding, like they suggested. But no... she had to fall for that old cuckoo gag... soft... that's what she was... too soft.   
  
Une froze and stared hard at the two bishonens who were playing catch with a golden apple. One of them had a very familiar brown braid...  
  
Duo shrieked and dropped to his knees, as a tall woman came out of nowhere and seized Ranma's golden apple as it flew between them. Ranma turned pale and immediately fled to summon the rest of their group. However, the bishonens could do nothing but hide and watch silently as the full wrath of Lady Une fell on Duo, who for once, found himself speechless as she raved and screamed about his duplicity and his treachery...  
  
Meanwhile, in the cave...  
  
Treize stirred lazily, opening one eye, not willing to move away from the soft warm flesh pressed closely against him. He craned his neck over the tousled midnight black hair, carefully avoiding any movement that might dislodge the boy who had also stirred and was now occupied in gently nibbling on his left nipple... he thought that he recognised that faint screeching sound in the distance...  
  
'Oh shit!' Treize jumped up suddenly, tossing the boy away from him in one move as he swiftly gathered his discarded clothes. 'It's her. She's here. Don't move. Stay here. I'll call you. I promise!' He called out behind him as he fled, not bothering to look behind him in his eagerness to be away from the source of the terrible din ringing through the forest... 'If she catches me...' Treize turned pale and urged his chariot to move even faster. 'I need an alibi for today. Someone impeccable. Someone that I can bully. Someone like...' He muttered furiously to himself as he continued leafing through his addressbook, not bothering to watch where his chariot was going, as long as it was far, far away from the little forest...  
  
Wufei yawned and stretched his arms luxuriously. He decided to stay in the cave and have another nap. He persuaded the wild rose bush to extend its foliage until the small cave's opening was completely covered and returned to sleep, breathing in the sweet, heady scent of the delicate, pink flowers...  
  
*****  
  
'So... now you have nothing to say.' Lady Une's chest heaved as she paused to catch her breath, and she glared daggers at the trembling bishonen shrinking in front of her. 'I'll teach you a lesson on the consequences of interfering in someone else's marital affairs.'   
  
Duo flinched and all colour drained from his normally cheerful face.   
  
'I curse you to be doomed never to speak, except to repeat what someone else has already said.'  
  
'...already said.' Duo repeated dully with a white face.   
  
'That'll teach you to learn to use your tongue with discretion.' She laughed triumphantly.  
  
Lady Une turned on her heel and left the forest, once again, having been distracted from her attempts to catch her husband red-handed.   
  
Duo looked after the vanishing lady with a frozen expression as he found himself repeating helplessly.   
  
'With discretion.'  
  
Ranma and the others slipped out from behind the tree and gathered around their stricken friend in sympathy.   
  
'This is horrible.' Ranma scowled.  
  
'Horrible.' Duo nodded frantically.   
  
'Can't you say something on your own?' Shun asked curiously.   
  
'On your own.' Duo shook his head tragically, as a tear rolled down his smooth cheek.   
  
'What if we ask Treize for help?'  
  
Everyone turned to Gourry in astonishment.   
  
'For help?' Duo repeated hopefully.  
  
'No. It's no good. Not even an Olympian can undo another Olympian's curse.' Trowa spoke up quietly. 'I'm sorry Duo, but it looks like you're stuck this way.'  
  
'Stuck this way.' Duo repeated in horror and broke out into a loud sob.   
  
'It's okay.' Kurama smiled gently at the sobbing boy and patted him on his back. 'We don't mind if you can't talk. We love you Duo.'  
  
'Love you Duo.' Duo repeated forlornly and hugged the gentle redhead for comfort. He wiped the tears from his eyes bravely and decided that he was going to learn to live with his condition. Somehow...  
  
*****  
  
A year later...  
  
'Has anyone seen Wufei lately?' Shun asked curiously.   
  
'Nu uh,' Gourry answered absently as he concentrated on threading the needle, his pink tongue sticking out a little at the corner of his mouth. 'But there's a new bear in the forest. I met him yesterday. He seemed kind of bad tempered.'  
  
Shun shook his head sadly, sometimes, he thought ruefully, that it was actually harder to talk to Gourry than to Duo...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
'Oy! Heeeello!'  
  
Heero slashed at the undergrowth in a futile display of temper.  
  
'Heeeeello!'  
  
He perked up. There was the call again. Heero sighed with relief. He was getting tired of being lost...  
  
'It's me!' He cried out loudly.   
  
'It's me.' Duo answered back in delight, peering out from behind a tree at the most gorgeous bishonen he had ever seen in his life.   
  
'It's Heero!' Heero called out crossly, wondering which idiot was answering him.  
  
'It's Heero.' Duo called back happily, thinking that he'd never forget this day, this moment, that face...  
  
'That's what I said.' Heero shrieked back in foul temper. 'I'm here!'  
  
'I'm here!' Duo cried back ecstatically, waiting for Heero to reach him.   
  
'Where are you?' Heero was beginning to feel like crying, he'd been wandering for hours following this stupid person who never, ever showed his face.   
  
'Where are you?' Duo called out softly, his heart hammering rapidly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looked at his beautiful love.   
  
'I'm here.' Heero said coldly at last, refusing to move any further after the mysterious voice, 'you have to come here.'  
  
'Come here.' Duo answered huskily as he stepped out from behind the tree at last, his violet eyes shimmering with hope and happiness, his long, chestnut hair forming a soft shroud around his slim body.   
  
Heero looked at the bishonen with casual indifference and curiosity. 'You are not my friend.' He announced at last.  
  
'Not my friend.' Duo repeated in a panicked voice, his heart thudding desperately as he waited for Heero's next words.   
  
Heero scowled sourly at the unfriendly greeting and flatly stated. 'I don't know you.'  
  
'I don't know you.' Duo repeated, all colour draining from his face as his beloved glared at him icily.   
  
'Can you help me?' Heero asked grudgingly at last, as the strange boy just stood there and stared at him.   
  
'Help me?' Duo repeated in a dying voice.   
  
'No me. Help me. You idiot. I'm lost.' Heero snapped impatiently.   
  
'You idiot. I'm lost.' Duo whispered through dry lips.   
  
Heero fought the urge to slap the annoying boy and turned away abruptly, trying to control his temper. 'I don't think that you can help me. I certainly can't help you.'  
  
'...can't help you.' Duo choked out, large teardrops falling silently from his blinded eyes as his love started to walk away from him. He hesitated for a moment then ran towards the disappearing boy and hugged him tightly around the waist.  
  
'Hey!' Heero yelped in panicked indignation as the strange boy suddenly clutched him around the middle and started to squeeze him. 'That hurts. Let go.'  
  
'Let go.' Duo murmured helplessly as he reluctantly loosened his grip.  
  
Heero turned around to face the miserable boy and felt a small tinge of pity as he took in the blotched face and the tear rimmed reddened eyes. He wondered if this boy liked and suddenly felt shy. 'What's your name?' He whispered softly.  
  
'What's your name?' Duo asked back, barely breathing as he tried one last time, to show his feelings for the boy with the stunning eyes.   
  
'I'm Heero.' Heero answered in confusion, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, 'and I've told you that already. I asked you what your name was.'  
  
'What your name was.' Duo finally gasped out, his face turning scarlet from his futile efforts to try to say his own name...  
  
Heero felt angry, he didn't understand what the strange boy wanted. 'Look I don't want to play games with you.' He snarled.  
  
'Play games with you.' Duo spoke numbly, lifting his hand to touch Heero's face in silent supplication.   
  
Heero slapped away Duo's hand irritably. 'What do you want?' He glared coldly.   
  
'You... want...' Duo reached out with both arms, willing Heero to understand with all his might.   
  
'I don't like this.' Heero backed away from the white-faced boy nervously. 'I think I want to get back to my friends.'  
  
'Back to my friends.' Duo repeated emptily as he let his arms fall to his sides.   
  
'Farewell.' Heero inclined his head graciously as he started to move away from the limp figure.   
  
'...farewell.' Duo whispered back softly as he fell to his knees, his hands over his mouth to cover the sobs as he saw his precious love leaving him... forever...   
  
The beautiful bishonen refused to eat from that day onwards, his eyes only filled with visions of the beautiful hunter he had met in the forest. He wandered around the forest like a lost soul, hoping and hoping, to catch a glimpse of the young hunter, who like many others, had come to their forest following the rumours of the Great Bear. Eventually, the bishonen wasted away and died...  
  
Leaving behind his beautiful voice... Lady Une's curse proved so powerful that even without Duo's physical presence, his voice continued...  
  
*****  
  
As for Heero...  
  
When the young hunter had been born, the Three Fates had prophesied that he would grow into such a beautiful bishonen that every bishonen and bishojo would fall madly in love with him, the instant they saw him. They also warned Heero's parents to never ever show the young bishonen, his own reflection, because a terrible doom would fall upon him, the day he did.  
  
Heero's parents, and the rest of the villagers were proud of the beautiful boy and took care to remove every reflective surface in and near the village. While this was somewhat inconvenient, especially for the men, who had to entrust their wives to do the shaving for them (on the other hand, Heero's village soon got a reputation for having the most faithful, trustworthy and hard working husbands anywhere...) they all felt that minor sacrifices had to be made for the price of hosting such an extraordinary beauty in their midst.  
  
Heero had never once seen his own reflection. He had no idea how beautiful he was, but he was very tired of always being chased by persistent bishonens and bishojos and in fact, had become a hunter, mostly to get away from them. He didn't think much of his encounter with Duo...  
  
He was used to bishonens (and bishojos, especially one particularly persistent beauty, who even offered to make him the consort of her kingdom) throwing themselves at him. He didn't really understand why they did that. When Hana-chan had suddenly grabbed him, Heero had broken his nose reflexively and it had taken some very intense debating, as well as an eloquent soliloquy from an apologetic Hana-chan, before they had finally persuaded Heero not to retaliate when a bishonen jumped him. He thought that, by comparison, he hadn't minded Duo grabbing him, too much. But after a couple of days, he forgot all about that incident.  
  
Duo's bishonen friends had been very bitter and angry with Heero for his cruel indifference and callous rejection of their poor friend and they were determined to make him pay. So they found out about the prophesy and lured Heero down to the small pool, where the water was so deep and so black that it was like looking into a mirror. Duo's voice (which was all that was left of him by now) floated before the hunter, drawing him deeper and deeper into the forest until Heero finally stumbled onto the small pool.   
  
Heero felt thirsty after his fruitless pursuit and he looked into the small pool and froze...  
  
Large, grey-blue eyes stared back at him guilelessly.   
  
Heero gasped in wonder and then blushed, as the beauty in the water parted his soft lips enticingly.   
  
He traced the exquisite delicate outline of the flawless face and whispered, half aloud, half to himself, wondering if this was a dream...  
  
'who are you?'  
  
He flushed darkly as the beauty broke into a dazzling smile then blushed shyly.   
  
'Who are you?' A beautiful voice floated gently over the water and Heero suddenly knew that he was... in love.   
  
He reached out to touch the soft, thick looking dark hair and cried out in anguish as his hand broke the seamless surface of the water and the beautiful image stirred and broke...  
  
'No...'  
  
'no...' Duo's voice whispered back... brushing formlessly against Heero's ears...  
  
Heero held his breath and waited, and when the water stilled, the beauty stared back out at him and smiled... Heero thought his heart was going to burst...  
  
'I'm sorry.' His voice was tender and sweet.   
  
'sorry.' Duo's voice murmured back sweetly.   
  
Heero smiled and thought his heart would stop when the dark haired beauty smiled at him, the dazzling eyes aglow with burning love...  
  
'I'm not going to touch you, if you don't want me to.' Heero spoke gently, 'I'm more than happy just to be here with you.'  
  
'With you.' Duo's voice throbbed sadly...  
  
Heero sat and watched the beauty in the water in silent reverie for the rest of the day in wordless wonder. He had no idea that he had fallen madly in love with his own reflection.   
  
However, there was another, invisible presence at the pool...  
  
Quatre looked at the mesmerized hunter with silent sympathy...  
  
The God of love (who else?) had also fallen in love with the beautiful mortal (hence his reluctance to help a certain brunette earlier) and wanted to save Heero from his terrible fate. (He stares at his reflection until he dies, like Duo, from unrequited love. All for the sake of explaining why a certain flower existed, like how important is that?) He got out his golden tipped arrow and silently approached Heero, who hadn't taken his gaze off the pool, since he first laid eyes on the beautiful bishonen in its water.   
  
Quatre held the arrow in shaking hands (he knew he was going to catch it badly from his boss later for this unauthorized use but this was for love... Zechs would understand... he hoped) and called out Heero's name.   
  
'Heero..'  
  
'...Heero...' Duo's voice echoed faintly...  
  
Heero turned around and his eyes widened in shock as Quatre deliberately stabbed his chests with a golden arrow. He looked down at his chest, speechless with horror, only to gasp out loud as suddenly he felt his whole body suffused with a warm, tingly sensation...   
  
Quatre waited patiently and opened his arms invitingly...  
  
Heero blinked... and felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, standing in front of him...  
  
'Hey! This isn't what was supposed to happen!' The rest of Ranma's protests were muffled by Kurama and Shun, who eyed on the unfolding scene with resignation.   
  
'That's the God of Love.' Shun hissed menacingly to Ranma, who still looked angry enough to barge over there and get all of them into deep trouble. 'You piss him off, and your love life goes straight to hell, baka.'  
  
Ranma scowled furiously then nodded reluctantly. 'I'm sorry Duo.' He sniffled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, 'but my love life suck as it is. I can't afford to make an enemy of the God of Love. Rest in peace and forget about that cold, heartless bastard.'  
  
Heero walked slowly into Quatre's arms, all thoughts of a certain dark haired beauty blotted from his dazzled mind and he wraps his arms around the slender white neck and leaned in towards the soft, pink lips, his eyes glued to the peacock blue eyes...  
  
**the rest of this scene was cut by a Chibi Duobat with scissors**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
